A traditional data center conventionally includes a plurality of individual computing resources in one open area having four exterior walls. A data center (or other physical space) beneficially has, where possible, an optimized heating and cooling infrastructure. Maintaining data centers at desired temperatures (e.g., set points) helps prevent computer hardware (e.g., information technology (IT) infrastructure) from overheating and malfunctioning. To this end, many data centers are cooled to relatively low temperatures (e.g., 65° F.) to increase equipment reliability and useful life, and to avoid downtime for repair and/or replacement.
Current climate control systems are largely inefficient. The airflow of a data center is normally regulated by the amount of equipment and heat that is generated by the individual computing resources. Data centers typically have hot spots where IT equipment operates. That is, due to, e.g., the locations of the individual computing resources within the data center, there may be regions of higher temperatures and regions of cooler temperatures in the data center. However, conventional cooling systems cool the entire data center to a temperature well below the set point so that IT equipment operating in the hot spots does not exceed the set point. This increases operational costs and wastes energy.
Moreover, data center hot spots are routinely changing location, depending on which IT equipment is running at any given time. For example, some IT infrastructure in a first area of the data center may run during the day, while other IT infrastructure at a different area of the data center may operate at night. To accommodate such moving hot spot targets, existing systems resort to a sort of ‘overkill’ by cooling the entire volume of the data center to well below the set point, which increases operational costs. Moreover, with the increasing awareness and desire to operate in a green manner, such excessive use of energy is undesirable.
Furthermore, as, e.g., a rack of computers produce hot air, this hot air will normally be drawn to cooler temperature regions of the data center. This diffusion of the hot air to the cooler temperature regions of the data center adds to the load of cooling air that the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) units must produce. Increasing the load on the HVAC units, in turn, increases the costs of operating the data center.